2 ways 2 live
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: "What would you do if I died?" Ultimate Perzoe! Imagine that this happened after a really good 'Percy gets dumped, parents dies, runs around a little, gets blessed/adopted, hunt finds him,gets taken 2 olympus, appointed as guardian of the hunt and starts dating Zoe Nightshade" kind of story. Has 2 senarios. Enjoy!
1. a little question

Disclaimer: I am not a guy who owns PJO n HOO(even though its only abt 2 ppl in PJO)

*2 ways 2 live*

IMPORTANT AN! : This takes place like after Percy joins the Hunters of Artemis for like forever. No Pertemis though, i want Perzoe. Sorry guys. Chapter 1 is just da intro. And then leads both ways in da next few chappies coz its in different pov's. Like a continuation. Enjoy! (sorry if I didn't update "the curse of Chaos"

~1 simple question~

It was raining heavily outside and the hunters were lethargic. Percy and Zoe were chilling in their tent and all of a sudden Zoe asked: "What would you do if I died?" Percy was baffled by the question because they were both half-immortal and won't be dying soon as the 3rd world war had just ended. Unless...

"What do you mean what I would do if you died?"

"What else could it mean, you stupid mutt? Idiot."

"No need for name calling, babe."

"Percy just answer the damn question..._please?" _

Zoe never says that word. Only once in a million days.

Percy answers honestly, "Its not something I want to think about." He loves Zoe for life and would never want her to die and a ife without her isn't a life he wants to live.

Zoe stares at him for a moment and then back to her fingers. An uncomfortable silence building between the two of them, never had that happened since he first joined the hunt.

"What would you do?" He says, after about 5 minutes, breaking the silence.

"There is no me without you, forever." Her answer was simple.

AN: Dun dun dun dun... things get complicated... ( listening to Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" ) I'll try 2 update as soon as possible and hey, can you guys vote for the pairing for my other story? P.s. next few chapters will be wayyy longer. Just sit back and wait and sooner or later, they're out.

~I am Chaos- Da awesome chaos duddett


	2. denial

2 ways 2 live

Disclaimer; i don't own pjo , hoo and stuff. Fyi, i m writing in a rush...

Percy's pov: (1 year later)

Percy hated being on missions for Chaos. It always took him a long time. But now that it was done, he could not wait to go home and see his girlfriend Zoe and his family (hunters). Suddenly he gets a head message from someone. Percy almost didn't want to answer but if it were Chaos, he would be dead meat. Afterall, it could be just Zoe telling him to hurry up. (she knows that he's on mission)

"Hey whats up?" Percy answers , flying in the current direction of the hunt.(he has wings)

"P...Percy?" a female voice stammers, it takes him a moment to realise that it was actually Artemis.

"Artemis?" Percy spews out, spiralling over an eagle.

"P...Percy, come now. We are attacked and the hunt is in great danger. Most of the hunt have escaped but Zoe and I are unfortunately trapped..." Artemis whispers as 4 earthbornes approach Zoe and herself while the rest of the hunt escapes. "Looks like there is still remainder of the recent war..."

"What? Artemis, don't hang up! What happened?" Percy starts to panic as he visualises their situation(kind of like iris message n u can see what they're doing). All of a sudden, a pair of hands appear from the ground and holds the 2 hunters firmly. Artemis manages to escape as Zoe shot her last arrow at the hands holding her up. Wait, LAST ARROW? Percy flies at lightning speed but it was all too late. Artemis entertains 3 earthborne while the other slips aside and approaches Zoe. ' . !' he thought. The earthborne slams his fist onto Zoe. "I love you, Percy Void Jackson..." she mutters just before it hits her.

Artemis swirls around and tries to stop it but she was gone. Laughing maniacly, the earthbornes celebrates. 'this cannot be happening, NEVER!' enraged, Percy 'lands himself lightly' onto the hunting grounds and turns into a crazy freaking monster fighting machine as Artemis watches on helplessly.

Artemis knew that she couldn't stop fate and she hated it. Watching the only good man in the world get into a frenzy as a result of a fallen hunter hurted her heart. The only hunter he would fall for. Zoe.

Everything ends instantly like just a snap of fingers. She was gone. So was his passion to live. Percy couldn't do anything else coz he's too dumbstruck to do anything. He saw the scene unfold. He couldn't do anything. He just can't process it. Percy crawls towards Zoe's fallen body and sobbed into her. Persues Void Jackson knew she was dead. Its not that he was in denial about it. He's stronger than that. She would love to see him move on. But Zoe Nightshade would never yell,kiss,touch,glare,love him ever again. He's got it. And nothing else was heard that day but cries of Percy, Artemis and her hunt.

After all that, it still doesn't stop Percy from talking to Zoe's dead body. He tries mind calling her...

" Either I'm not able to talk right now or I don't want to talk to you. Leave your name and maybe I'll answer you the next time I am conscious." _BEEEEEEEEP. _

"Hey babe. Its me." He whispers, throwing the blanket over his head. A sob is stuck in his throat but he swallows it down and a strangled "I miss you" comes out.

Zoe Nightshade was gone. Forever.

An; heh how's this. Still short but better. I'll try my best.

~I am Chaos. ( NOBODY COLLABORATED FOR THIS)


	3. anger and depression

2 ways 2 live

Disclaimer: i ain't own pjo coz i ain't a guy.

Percy's pov

anger

He snaps a month later when he sees two hunters taking out Zoe's favourite bow from her unpacked,lonely,tent a tin of silver paint lying beside them. Their intentions painstakingly obvious- repaint the midnight black bow with normal silver and give it to some new hunter. Percy sees fire and rushes forward. He pins one of the hunters to the ground and percy's body seemed to act on its own, thrusting the hunter's head to the ground once, twice- and then Artemis appears, shaking her head. She pulls percy away from the hurt hunter and the other backs away. Upon hearing the commotion, a large group of hunters forms around them. Because percy was always so cool, calm and collected, other than when fighting. " Thats her favourite bow! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he just about screams, the disoriented hunter looks up at him, holding her bruised cheek, blood trickling down her forehead. The new hunters around him were talking about how he should control himself and _she's gone, percy. _So percy does the only thing he can think of, he pulls against Artemis's restraining arms around him and spits.

"She will NEVER leave me, asshole."

Artemis sighs again and orders the hunters to go mind their own business. She mutters comforting words into enraged Percy's ear. Life will be difficult.

.

.

An: Tadaaaaaaa. But very short. Coz i'm continuing! Take this like a new chappie.

.

.

Depression

"Percy, its already 3 months! Why don't you get outta there and maybe, you know, get a new someone in your life?" Thalia coaxes gently (almost forgot her. ;))

"I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone, cousin." Percy responds, his eyes unmoving from his wall of precious moments with Zoe.

She sighs again and shakes her head softly. "I know its tough Percy, but she was just was your first love (Annabeth was just a crush). She is never going to be your last." She rises to stand from the foot of his bed to exit his tent.

She doesn't notice that he was gripping his hand so tightly his knuckles are turning white.

Percy screams the minute Thalia shuts the door to his tent and he throws the nearest thing to him, an alarm clock, at the door.

"What do you know?" he screams to no one now, "What do you know anything about loving someone when you are in a freaking hunt that makes you keep your virginity and cannot get _fucking_ together with someone?"

His fists hit the wall adding to the collection of dents that now decorate the tent.( the tent is made of metal...you know, chaos power?)

Ten minutes later, knuckles bloodied with platinum inchor, he flips open a small orange bottle and dumps, there.. six... seven white tiny pills into his hands and pop them into his mouth and then drowing some water down. After that, he decides to go to bed.

He hopes he doesn't wake up.

An: Tadaaaa! Hows that? Ok? I hope so! I'll try to update soon!

~ I am Chaos-da awesome chaos duddett


	4. dammit and i hate aphrodite

2 ways 2 live

Disclaimer; Yup. This story is not done. TWO ways 2 live. Remember? Oh well...

Damn that immortality

Percy wakes up. He thinks he's in hypnos' realm. He looks around. Dented walls, bloody hands, worried faces. What? "Thalia? What—"

Thalia jolts awake. "Percy? Percy! MIDLADY, HE'S AWAKE!"

So he's still alive? That sucks. He thought he died. He WANTED to die!

"Percy!"

He turns around only to be smothered by a familiar auburn haired goddess. "Thank Olympus your alive..."

_Creaaaaaaaakkkkkkk. Click. _

Great, Thalia just locked the door. With me and Artemis INSIDE ALONE? I freaked.

Artemis sees my expression and smirked then turns serious. "You owe me big time, guardian. You've been out for 1 week. Sure got me worried there."

Percy gulps. He sure wishes he could die.

An: THERE! Now here's a new one!

.

.

Try to love again? (pertemis alert.)

Two more agonizing years later, (It can't possibly be 5 months since he's last seen her)—he's pushing Artemis againstsome random tree, hoping that the nymph won't see anything, his mouth now brushing against hers.

"I like you too, Percy."Artemis says, shyly pulling away from him, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

Its a few weeks later and they are in his special tent(sound proof and all those crap) and he's pulling off her chlothes and pushing her on her hips so hard he just knows he's leaving fingerprint bruises. And whenever Artemis comes up to kiss him _softly_ and slow it down, it just ends up _pissing him off _and making him go (if possible) even harder.

She doesn't bite back. She doesn't moan with pleasure at the hot need. _She only whispers and says "_Percy not so hard." And worst of all _she _tastes like _fucking forest lakes and moon(if there was such a taste.) _Where the hell did his peppermint and jasmine go?

When he finally releases its not Artemis's name he whispers. Its Zoe's. But then again, it's always been Jade hasn't it?

A single tear runs down Artemis's cheek as she gathers her underwear and clothes.

"I think I sould go."

"Yeah..." He says quietly, a small over-bearing awkwardness filling the silence between them as she gets dressed. Finally (for what seemed like an eternity later,) she leaves and he feels like he's been holding his breath.

_She's a really poor substitute for Zoe. _

.

.

An: Tada. There. New chappie's coming soon. I promise. All credits go to my sick minded friends for muttering nonsence in class.( the reason for my little Pertemis scene) I suddenly, horrifyingly feel that my mind is really corrupted. So... no credits to you, my dear classmates, for dirtying my pure innocent mind... Wow. I feel like I am talking shit. Bye peeps!

~I am CHAOS (Da Awesome Chaos Duddett)

p.s. Dear I AM VOID, are you waking up any sooner? Your people are waiting like, forever! And its sad.


	5. acceptacnce

2 ways 2 live

Disclaimer: i ain't own da people. Nor perzoe. Nor pertemis.

Percy's POV:

.

Depression and regret

Percy prays.

Everyday, without fail.

He knows eventually _something's gotta give _and there will be something he can do. He prays to CHAOS, Hera, Hestia, every god he knows even Zeus. He prays to Hades to get her out but he says its against ancient rules and he doesn't even know where she is. He seeks Tauterus's (Idk how to spell) help. He says its not within him. He goes to the void to find her. But she's nowhere to be found. He bangs Chaos's throne, wailing and begging him how to get her back. But for once, Chaos doesn't know.

Its like his other half is missingand he feels like he's lost himself completely. He broke Artemis's heart. He knows it. He could be banished but he can't seem to care. The hunt stay away from him now. Even Thalia. Because they don't know what Percy's gonna do.

Its like without Zoe-he's not that calm, cool and collected. He's a chaotic mess. Just like she is when angered. (was, Percy, was. You've accepted it. Remember?)

So he prays again.

"I'll trade my life for her."

"I'll kill every damned evil monster and devils if i can see her one more time."

"I'll pray to you every day of my life if you could just please- please just bring her back."

"I'll do absolutely anything."

"Please?"

The gods above, reformed Titains, primodials, Chaos, all pity him. They search every crook and cranny of their power. But...

Nothing ever happens.

.

.

...

Acceptance

.

.

Its a big shame that he never quite gets here.

:

:

An: Opinions? Hate it? Love it? Tell me. And... yes. I'm sorry. This is the end... for PART ONE (ZOE DIES)... see you, next time...


	6. why? and apologies

2 ways 2 live

An: sorry 4 not updating days ago. Got in da hospital... sad. Anyway, now is Zoe's take on Percy's death. Feedbacks appreciative. to make things clear, percy accepts real godhood after zoe died. But was half immortal before and can die... like now.

Why?

Zoe probably wouldn't have believed that Percy was dead, you know if she wasn't in the battle with him. At first, they were on their way back to camp after a nice lil' dinner on their day off when Lady Artemis let them. Just when some damn monster troop had to _fucking _ambush them.

She remembers the delightful squeal of the dracnae (spelling error here..) when she approached her. She remembers he had just enough time to shout "_ZOE!"_ as the sword came down, he runs over to protect her , flinging his body in front of her in a pathetic attempt to protect her. They rolled down hill, (why did it have to be on a hill?) smack right into a patch of trees.

Zoe can't remember how many monsters approach them when they fell, how many trees they hit and how many nymphs that will be angry. She could only hear everything. She hears an evil laugh, she hears the metal of the sword slicing the tree she lay upon,(thats one angry nymph now.) the sound of swords clashing - _is she screaming? _ A pulsing pain against her right side of her head... its like a sensual over-load and she thinks that she has some rare form of autism that hasn't been discovered yat because everythings so overwhelming and painfully loud.

It takes her a few minutes to remember what happened.

_My names Zoe Nightshade. My head hurts. Theres blood on my hands. Im being pulled up by some green dude. Tree nymph. I see silver uniforms. Artemis and the hunters. Lets see... i have ten fingers. I can count. There's monster dust, obviously dead...what happened again? _

She looks up to see a boy with beautiful bloody raven black hair and swimmers body and good tan. Her heart stops.

"Percy," her voice breaks and everything hits her in a wave of nausea as she crawls towards him. So it seems that the tree nymph had let her go. "Percy," she gently shakes his arms, he doesn't move nor react.

"PERCY!"

.

An: yah. Really emo. I'm still sick. I'm still in the hospital. I begged my mum to get the macbook here. I'll try again tomorrow. I'm really sorry. Signing out really weak~ i am Chaos(Da not so well right now awesome duddett) wish me luck!


	7. what happened sorry?

2 ways 2 live

An: yup. I am still alive, no worries.

Zoe's pov: awakening

She's unconscious at apollo's place in a room thats not with Percy, by the time she comes to , everyone is at her side, and they don't have to say anything because if all of them are _here, _thats means there's no where else to be. (like with _him_ )

They tell her Percy had fallen into the eternal darkness yesterday while she was sleeping. They don't tell her they were all given a opportunity to say goodbye to him- that his parents(Poseidon, sally, paul.) are going to get him cremated. (idk why i did this.)

She finds out anyway.

(treat like new chappie) "sorry?"

She doesn't go back not the hunt for what seemed like only a few days but in reality its been almost 3 months. Artemis get curious and goes up to check. Thalia stops her and says that she's not feeling well. In all actuality she's never got out of her tent since the first time she went back, after _he _died.

Artemis sneaks in one night only to find her best friend looking at herself with broken, volcanic black eyes. She(artemis) realises her mistake. Zoe looks like she's about to open her mouth and say something but she just ends up closing it and looking away. Artemis gets as far as an "I'm sorry..." before Zoe cuts her off.

"Don't." Zoe says face tight. "Just don't."

The next few days Zoe tries her best to talk and show herself to the others again. She sees the hunt changing numbers. Getting more of course. But out of those 20+++ people, none of them is Percy, the only one who she really wants to talk to.

I'm just a line break...

"Zoe? You wanna hunt?" Thalia asks. "mmmmphhhh." Zoe shakes her head, _she doesn't talk much now._ "i have something to do." She says, so quiet and so unzoe like Thalia thinks she's going to have a heart attack. Years ago Zoe was her slight enemy, until she joined the hunt and her cousin getting together with Zoe. Now shes not even looking at her. "what?" Thalia asks and she thinks she sound sceptical, but she's really stunned by the altered personality. But yet again, why should she? Percy died you idiot... "I'm... gonna see Percy's parents." And Zoe walks out of camp.

...

An: Thats one pretty lame story chapter there. Sorry... just got out of hospital, nothings wrong with me. Yay. Love you all who cares to feedback or at least talk about how you don't like it. (then i can change.) And a random question here: Anyone like Ariana Grande or Avril Lavinge? I love both of them. BYE! Signing out~ I am Chaos(da sleepy awesome chaos duddett)


	8. PLEASE? (sorry its short)

2 ways 2 live

An: i am sick again... god do i hate this... medicine tastes like shit. Yuck.

Zoe's pov: Please?

"His remains need to be dumped or spread somewhere. Not sitting in your damn 'I am so proud of Percy' room." Zoe says harshly. She's not able to look at the silverish-bluish-greenish (Okay... jeez) urn on top of the fireplace. (Lets say Mr Poseidon likes fireplaces.)

"he's my son." Poseidon says quietly, " he's always with us here."

Zoe looks down at her hands balled into fists.

(Breathe, you can't break down in front of him- _breathe, Zoe, fucking breathe) _

"He..." her voice wavers a bit and her visions blurring with tears and she's just so damnned mad because _you're supposed to be holding it together._

"He wouldn't have wanted this." She says, her arms trembling just so(don't notice, don't notice!)

"Zoe... are you alright?" Poseidon questions, leaning foward because he's afraid she might be having a panic attack by how hard she's shaking. (This is the same girl with the violent tongue? Who would have thought? Wasn't she the letiunent of Artemis?)

She shakes her head left to right as hard as she can (don't touch me, don't touch me) before exhaling slowly

"He wouldn't have wanted this. _Please."_ Her voice wavers when shesays please.

Poseidon turns around to look at his urn before turning back towards Zoe once more.

The best she gets is "We'll think about it."

That answer is not good enough.

...

An: yes. I know its not enough. But i'll try again on Monday. Somehow. Its hard to write with a bad fever, horrible headache and almost vomiting on the laptop. Yikes.


	9. relavation

2 ways 2 live

An: yeah. Sorry i didn't update. I'm not gonna talk about how bad yesterday was.

Zoe's pov: revelation

It's three months later when Thalia finds out. Zoe's changing in her room _alone_(Well, duh) when Thalia bounds in because she was told to get Zoe out for dinner. Thalia takes one look at Zoe and screams, dropping her bow and taking a step back like as if she's _contagious or something._

"WHAT?" Zoe hisses (even though she knows and she also feels bad for herself for doing this.)

"Z..Zoe,"Thalia's voice is trembling and her arms are shaking and (Why is she in such a mess?) tears are beginning to run down her cheeks. "_I CAN SEE YOUR RIBS..."_

"Yeah so?" Zoe says as if this is the most normal thing in the world, and ..._isn't it?_ Percy's dead. Who needs food? She never really liked meat anyway. For 5 months after his death, Zoe starved herself until now.

"That-thats not..." Thalia takes another step back and now fear is beginning to circulate in her veins because_ she can ruin everything_.

"Thals..." Zoe says sweetly (put on your shirt idiot) sliding her shirt over her head buttoning it up as quickly as possible.(don't fumble with bottons!)

"You're seeing things. Close your eyes my friend." She says , thankfully thalia follows. Her shirt's on, her eyes are closed. Out of sight, out of mind right?"Now walk out of my tent as if you had seen nothing." Thalia goes out.

Zoe jumps into bed, pulling the covers over herself. Thalia barges in again. "ZOE? Ah. Your sleeping. I knew i was dreaming... Time for dinner!"

Zoe sighs. It was all okay, right?

_Not quite._..

An: yahhhh. Now i'm the only one online among da three users in this acc. "THE CURSED RING" by Athena Minerva is on adoption. You will have to copy it yourself though. I do not own the file. Thanks. Oh, i an Void is currently banned but i will update u on when she will be online. BYE!

~i an chaos (Da awesome chaos duddett)


	10. there's no me without you

2 ways 2 live

An: sorry for the delay. I got banned coz my exams r here again. How annoying. I m afraid to say this but this is da last chapt for dis fanfic. I m crying buckets. ~.~ anyway, i recommend u guys to re-read this whole story. I dare you not to cry.

Zoe pov:

Zoe steals percy's ashes a week later after she catches Thalia and Artemis talking to Hestia through the hearth. She doesn't have to know what they were talking about coz she knows its all about her. Somehow, freaking annoyingly, Thalia remembered the whole situation and crazily believes that it was true. Well, damn it. Zoe ditches the hunt, heads to Poseidon's palace, knowing that he wouldn't be there coz she was sure that her situation would cause an uproar and will have a meeting. She heads to the secret back door that _they_ used to go through. It was locked. "Shit." She grumbles. Only _he _could unlock it. She takes a deep breath and uses her strength to break the lock. It broke. "i guess the partial immortallity is quite useful." She mutters. She enters the door and appears in _their _room. She heads to the room beside it. You guessed it. _Percy's room_. I mean like where Poseidon stores memories of Percy and the list goes on. She grabs the stupid sea green,silver and black urn and heads out again. She thought that maybe she could have more time to, you know, willingly convince Poseidon-but apparently not. In a matter of days Thalia and Artemis could have her stuggling in some psych ward and some weirdo, a.k.a. Apollo(She hates him remember?),shoving fat down her throat. No thanks. She steals a random car the minute she gets out of the water. Yes. She is at Atlantis, but she's like covered by the mist. No one, as in mortal, can see her rising out of the ground.(in this case, Zoe is at a special part of the palace that is under the ground. Ok?) she gets in the car and drives, Percy's in the passenger seat. Well, kind of.

She gets out of the car, Percy's ashes in one hand, something glittering in one of her knife sheaves. She doesn't care to lock the car or anything- She's not going anywhere after here. She makes her way across the deserted beach and into the ocean. Zoe was at a special place. She was at _their_ favourite spot since they started dating. Its a long awkward walk with her muttering to herself "don't drop Percy." Zoe goes out into the water until she's waist deep in the cold water, black jeans clinging to pale skin. "Percy," She whispers to the urn, "here." She opens it up before tossing the black powder into the ocean with her, and tears are cascading down her cheeks and _he's finally free. _Zoe watches as the black dust swirls around in the water, gradually drifting away from her.

"Zoe,"

Zoe stares at the obvious hallucination in front of her, because _percy is dead you idiot._ But she can see him as clear as day. He's in his normal black hoodie, blue jeans, messy jet black hair and soft olive skin. _He _stares at her with that same beautiful signature simle dancing over his features.

"Thank you."

Her breath hitches in her throat as she reaches to her knife sheave (oh no) and pulls out her favourite dagger.

"We can finally be together again." She whispers back, tears running down her cheeks and disappearing into the ocean. She levels her dagger at her heart. She has been in the hunt long enough to know how to kill a partial immortal.

_His _hand glimmers against hers, his beautiful mesmerising sea green eyes coated with fear. She thinks it might be a silent gesture to tell her "don't". She can't feel anything but warmth where his hand shines against hers. And thats more than enough.

"Kelp brain," she says. Ghost Percy stares at her like,_ you can still joke around?_ "Remember what I said years ago in our tent?" she askes. Ghost Percy thinks hard and all of a sudden his face morphs into a horrified face.

"_NO... don't. Zoe. Please."_

She smiles. "idiot. There's no me without you."

And she plunges the (god damned)dagger into her heart, twisting it along the way, then falls into Percy's arms. _Percy knows what to do._

...

(third person pov)

It doesn't take long for Hades to gasp suddenly in the middle of the meeting. "Whats wrong?" Hestia questions. She hopes that its not what she thinks it is. "Zoe." Hades speaks, "is gone." For once her hope was no where near her. The whole council immediately silenced. Artemis stands up, breaking the silence. "I'm going to find her." Everyone looks at her like as if she were crazy. If hades said that shes dead, there no chance of her being alive. Artemis feels the tension. "i think i know where her body is." She replies.

The council follows her and finds Percy carrying her body, bleeding mortal blood. They stare at him, shocked. "_i want a shroud for her, burn it with black fire." He requests_. They agree. Then the universe seemed to swirl around them. Then it stopped. And there lying infront of them was the dead body of Zoe Nightshade, and her dagger. The gods keep to _His _promise.

...

Then on, if you go and visit the isles of blest, you will see two dark haired teenagers living a carefree life. Sometimes fooling around and sometimes in their own little world and maybe, even practice fighting, waiting for their call to return and rise to battle , were Persues Jackson and Zoe Nightshade.

FIN.

An: did you cry? I was writing this and i cried. Weird isn't it? This is the end. But don't worry. My next story is coming out sooner or later. Its Pertemis. Love all of you who read this. Please comment and maybe I'll make a story of what happened before they died.

~I am Chaos. Da awesome chaos duddett.


End file.
